1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument capable of generating a musical tone of a string instrument played with bow.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 59-166296 discloses an electronic musical instrument capable of generating a musical tone sounded from a string instrument played with bow (hereinafter, simply referred to as a string bowing instrument), such as a violin, cello and the like. This electronic musical instrument provides a waveform memory which pre-stores musical tone waveforms generated from the string bowing instrument. Then, by repeatedly reading out the pre-stored musical tone waveforms, the musical tones of the string bowing instrument are to be generated.
If the tone color can be varied in response to a personal difference in a bowing operation when playing the string bowing instrument, the reproductivity of the musical tones of string bowing instrument (hereinafter, simply referred to as string bowing instrument tones) can be further improved in the electronic musical instrument.
When playing the string bowing instrument such as the violin, the string bowing instrument tones are varied in its tone color by every bowing operation. For example, when playing the string bowing instrument, the sound generated by moving the bow in forward or upward direction or from right to left (hereinafter, referred to as up-bow) is slightly different from the sound generated by moving the bow in backward or downward direction or from left to right (hereinafter, referred to as down-bow) in the tone color. In fact, such delicate difference in tone color of the string bowing instrument tones in up-bow and down-bow is effective when carrying out the solo performance on the string bowing instrument. By use of the difference between the tone colors in up-bow and down-bow, it is possible to express the phonic imagination full of variety by playing the string bowing instrument.